The invention relates to a battery module housing. Subject matter of the present invention is also a battery module, a cover element for such a battery module housing or for such a battery module, a method for producing such a battery module and a battery.
The German printed publication DE 10 2011 056 417 A1 discloses a storage battery having one or a plurality of electrochemical storage cells. The storage battery has a housing comprising at least two accommodation spaces that are separated from one another by one or a plurality of housing walls. In so doing, one or a plurality of the accommodation spaces is designed as cell spaces, which are fitted in each case to the storage cell for receiving the electrochemical elements. The storage cells are connected in a series circuit with one another via respective cell connectors. In addition, busbars made of copper can be injection molded in a case cover part that covers the receiving spaces.
The German printed publication DE 10 2012 216 316 A1 discloses a cell housing for a battery cell, said cell housing being designed to receive electrolytes to be filled into the same and other electrochemical battery components, which are to be arranged in the cell housing for generating a battery voltage that is to be provided at the terminals of the battery cell. The terminals are arranged here on a cell cover.
Furthermore, the German printed publication DE 10 2012 213 871 A1 discloses a battery cell having a battery cell housing and an electrical conductor. In this case, the electrical conductor is connected within the battery cell housing to an electrode of the battery cell in an electrically conductive manner. In addition, the electrical conductor is guided through an opening in the battery cell housing out of the battery cell housing, and a plastic seal is cast between the electrical conductor and the battery cell housing.